Over Chess
by aegean
Summary: It's just a simple game of chess…and if you believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you


"Hey"

Title: Over Chess

Author: aegean

E-mail: aegean11@hotmail.com

Genre: Humor, Romance-- Max/Logan shippery

Rating: R

Summary: It's just a simple game of chess…and if you believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you.

Disclaimer:Dark Angel is a Fox /Cameron/Eglee vehicle.I get no money.I do it for fun/practicePlease don't sue me.

Notes:This is just a little side piece I wrote while working on the sequel to Design.I'll post that story after this one.You'll have to forgive this story.It's sort of silly, but I spent so much time in the world of angst with my other stories, that I needed a humorous break.After writing this, I now know that I write angst better than I write light-hearted comedies.I wonder what that says about me?Oh well.Read on and let me know what you think by REVIEWING.It's much appreciated.Hope you like the story.

********************************

"Logan!"The name ripped through the silence that previously resided in the room and the door closed with a dull thud.

"Hey, what're you doing here—not that I'm unhappy to see you," Logan responded, spinning quickly in his chair.He hadn't expected Max, but her impromptu visits were always a pleasant surprise.

"I certainly hope you're not," she replied coyly walking into the living room while stripping off her leather coat and throwing it casually on the couch."I was at Crash with the girls--it got boring.I figured a few games of chess with you would be a more lively alternative."

"Really," he said with a curious inflection, clearly intrigued by her mood.It was as close to carefree as he had ever seen her.

"So, what're we listening to?"

"Huh…oh Billie Holiday, mid 20th century jazzy blues singer." 

"I like," she said leaning over the kitchen counter as she listened.

"Good."Logan stopped to stare at the woman leaning over the island.He couldn't help but take in her beauty and Max couldn't resist bathing in the comfort she felt with him.However, the mood was cut short when the staring became too awkward for Logan to handle."I guess I'll go get the chess board."Zack may have had bad timing and Max may have bolted during emotionally charged situations, but it could never be said that Logan was inferior to any x-5 in his ability to crush an intimate moment.

Some time later… 

"Ah, ah, ah"

"What?That can't be checkmate again?"He had just prepared a move that would've ensured Max's strategic demise.But, as usual, his timing was off.

"Actually," she said as he lay his king to rest, "it can."She threw her hands up in victory."And the lady wins again."Logan sat back in his chair and smiled taking his defeat like a man.It had been Max's third win and she appeared to be enjoying it as much as her first, but the hint of restlessness that was settling within her told another story.

"Want to do something else," Logan inquired, her mood shift not lost on him.

"Nah," she said curling up on the couch, "chess is good."Then, a grin, which could only be described as devious, crept across her face.She swung her feet back to the ground."But, maybe we could spice it up by adding some stakes this time…you know to make it more interesting and all."

"For instance?"Logan was now grinning himself./That's my Max…might as well add stakes when you know you're gonna win./

"Well, for each opponents piece that's captured, the capturer can say …ask for something based on the value of the piece."

"Let me guess, this is your none too subtle way of securing dinner for the next couple of weeks."

"Ahhh…you know me too well."She laughed light heartedly and gave Logan a few moments to consider the offer while she began to reset the board.In her mind it was already a done deal.However, after watching him think for several minutes she became impatient for his acceptance of her terms."So, you game?"

"Did I have a choice?"He laughed when she shook her head."At any rate, I have some leg-work that needs to be done.This way you can't get out of it."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself my friend?You have to take my pieces first."

"Max, I wasn't going to tell you this but," he motioned her closer and leaned in to whisper, "I've been letting you win all this time."He pulled away and smiled."You're ego couldn't have taken it if a mere mortal had out outwitted you at a game of strategy."/No chance in hell this is gonna put her off her game./

Max simply nodded, biting her tongue trying to prevent the laughter from escaping."Are you finished tryin' to psych me out?" she said when she was sure she could keep a straight face.

"Yeah," he replied with a guilty grin.

"You know you didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of it working."

He shrugged innocently."A guys gotta try right?"

"Uh-huh."She smiled, her mind wandering into dangerous territories, as it was now her turn to stare.While watching him wheel into position, she mused over how easy it would be to fall in love with the entire package—brains, body, humor, stubble, spikey hair, and the little glasses that only served to send his sex appeal off the scales.Realizing she'd looked a moment too long she shook it off."Shall we begin?"

************************

Max usually let Logan play white, dismissing the gesture by telling him the black pieces suited her mood, but truthfully she wanted to give Logan every possible advantage and white did get the opening move. For this particular game however, Max wanted to begin.She knew it wasn't really fair of her, but in the interest of making things more interesting, she knew it had to be done.Logan typically started with a standard Reti Opening which was effective, but it was a move for cautious players and Max wanted this to be a game for the uninhibited, so she played white.He protested, but she insisted. and began with a Kings Gambit opening.It was a move that would elicit results quickly.Within the next four moves, one of them would lose a piece and the game would officially begin.

Logan was surprised by her first few moves.He was used to her utilization of the English opening on the rare occasions that she began.It wasn't until her third move that he realized she had employed the Kings Gambit maneuver, but at that point it was too late.He either had to accept the move or decline it.Accepting would mean taking one of her pawns immediately, but in doing so he would weaken his own defenses for future moves.If he declined then he would be the first to lose a piece, but at least he could open the game up a bit.So, with great trepidation, he declined the Opening and Max claimed her first victory.

"For that pawn, you have to go pour me another glass of wine," she said as she settled back into the couch momentarily."I need something that compliments that sweet taste of victory."

"I didn't know you were gonna gloat after every capture."He was wheeling himself into the kitchen to locate the bottle while beginning to fully pondering the implications of the game.

"Stop whining you big baby," she said with a laugh.

"It's really not right that you're playing white.It's tough enough for me to win without playing with a handicap-no pun intended."Max rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at self-deprecating wit.

"I'm sure you'll survive this evening.You may even win.I could get drunk and make some stupid moves."She paused briefly to think about her own statement then shrugged it off and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth."It could happen."

"Let's get back to the game.I believe it's my move."

"Yes it is, but I feel I should warn you… Don't waste your time on cheap moves just because of the nature of our bet.I guarantee you'll regret it in the long run."

"Is that a threat?"

"No.I just don't wanna see you lose your shirt—unnecessarily that is."She sipped her wine."Call it friendly advice."The thought of losing an article of clothing threw a new spin on the game.

Logan decided to take Max's suggestion under advisement even though he'd never admit it to her.He had intended a rash move to take one of her pawns, but he decided it wasn't worth giving up his chances of winning.However, in the end, despite his cautious playing, he lost two more pieces.For the second pawn he had to bring her chocolate ice cream and for the knight he lost, he agreed to make an assortment of her favorite junk foods for her and her friends.

--

After her seizure of his knight, Max began to feel bad for Logan.He hadn't made any truly threatening advances against her and she did want him to have a little fun with the game and decided it was time to give up a few pieces for the sake of his ego.Besides, her requests when she took his more valuable pieces would prove a humbling enough experience.

"You let me take your knight with a pawn," he said smiling at her."If you're gonna take a dive, at least make it believable."She threw a warning glance in his direction and he decided to hold his tongue after that.If she was throwing a little charity his way, he was big enough to take it.His pride would have to take a back seat to the bet because the possibilities that came with winning were far too great to give up."I think that piece warrants me a back rub to be collected later."It was a little more physical a request than he knew she would expect and he liked the idea of throwing her off guard.

"Just let me know when."She smiled seeming completely unfazed by his request.

--

The next seven moves were a series of give and takes.They both made several decent advances in positioning, resulting in Logan securing an Eyes Only mission with no questions asked.Max for her skill would be receiving her first full bath treatment at Logan's compliments of four of his pawns.

The game was moving so quickly that within twenty minutes, most of Logan's minor pieces were gone and he was on the verge of losing a bishop.Max was silently preparing herself for her next request.She wasn't sure she could go through with it, but one more glass of wine could seal the deal.She made her move, attacking his bishop with her own.

"Well this is a big one.Think you've got anything worth it?"

"Let me guess, you want something for your baby."

She bit her lip trying to keep her nerve."Nope.But you can take off your shirt for me right now."She almost laughed at how quickly his face fell.

It took him a moment to regain his composure. He began to strum his fingers against the side of his chair and shake his head.He looked at her and then looked away again./Fuck./When he finally looked back, the slight seductive grin that only he could produce, had crossed his face and he began to nod reluctantly removing his shirt.

Max had been surprised at his utter lack of argument.She sipped her wine while watching him disrobe, her eyes fixated on his chest.He caught her staring and waved his hand in front of her face.At that moment, it dawned on her that he had probably consented so quickly because he was planning an equivalently embarrassing retaliation.She looked at her glass and suddenly regretted the amount of wine she had been imbibing because in all probability it was going to make her lose something valuable to her.

"You realize that wasn't fair and I will get even."He said catching the intensity of her eyes with his own.

"I'd like to see you try," Max replied holding his gaze.He moved ever so slightly and the moon light that hit his eyes caused them to flash briefly.It was enough to break her resolve.A large part of her wanted him to capture a major piece, perhaps even win, just to see what he would do.

A sluck would have it, her curioustiy did not go unsatisfied for long.Logan's next move sealed both of their fates when he completely disregarded Max's earlier advice against rash moves, but he had to even the score.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head.So," she said, somewhat amused by what his obvious choice would be, "what do you want for my bishop?"

"I'll take the pants," he answered nonchalantly.

"The pants?"She had been expecting to lose something, her own shirt to be specific, but only that.She found herself getting nervous.If she did end up alone, in the room with Logan, and without clothes, would she be able to keep her hands, eyes, feet, and every other body part to herself.

"You heard me."/Yeah, that did it./His devilish grin returned.

"Fine."

The next several moves resulted in no pieces changing hands.Both Max and Logan had settled into their various levels of undress in front of the other and were wondering what was going to come next.Logan wanted Max to make the next move that way he knew how far he could take the whole bet.He had to admit it was more exciting than their traditional games.

"I believe that move warrants the removal of your pants."

"Ordinarily I would agree, but in order for me to take off the pants, I have to remove my shoes and those are a separate article of clothing."She glared at him."Hey I can't help it if you didn't think that one up first.You'll just have to wait a few more moves for the opportunity to get me out of my pants

--

"I always have liked that shirt.Is it a cotton blend?Why don't you take it off so I can see it?"Logan had just successfully captured her rook.

"Cute."She whipped off her shirt.If Logan could have felt his legs, he was certain they would've been weak after seeing Max in nothing but her bra and underpants.You are going to lose.Two more pawns, one bishop, and lets see for your last rook and knight you owe me a back rub and a trip to Crash without complaining to watch me take advantage of the mere mortals.That leaves a bishop, and we know what that's for, your king, and queen."

"Don't start your gloating.You're sitting there in you underwear, you owe me some recon for Eyes Only, a back rub, and you have to cook me a meal all by your lonesome.Not to mention the rather entertaining back flips I had you do a few moves ago when I took your rook.And look you only have three little pawns—poorly positioned might I add, your king, and queen.Because…right now I think I'll relieve you of that knight."He grinned."I think for that you should run into the kitchen and bring me an apple."

"So far you've had me run in for cheese, then a knife to cut it with, then more wine, now the apple—can't we be more creative."

"Max, you're running around my apartment in your underwear.It's creative enough for me.I could get you naked, however, I'm keeping in mind your retaliatory nature.But… I suggest you not press your luck.My sense of self-preservation is barely holding me back."She laughed flirtatiously as she ran to get his apple.When she returned she unceremoniously took his last bishop with her queen and told him to take off his pants.

Logan had been dreading the request because it was awkward getting his pants off in the chair.He was now trying to figure out the least embarrassing way to go about the task.He had gotten as far as undoing his button and unzipping them when Max realized the problem and decided to help him not thinking that her proximity would actually increase the awkwardness of the moment.Logan had to lift his body weight with his arms while she pulled the pants down for him.

It was, in a word—erotic.The music was still coursing through the room and the wine was flowing through their veins.Truth be told, the situation turned both of them on.

Max was clad only in a bra and panties and could feel the warmth eminating from Logan's body as she worked.The stubble of two days growth brushed against her neck as she leaned in.Logan, too was having a physical epiphany.He never realized that being dependent on someone could be a completely sensual experience, despite the circumstances.

They were both left with a king and a queen and it was Logan's move.He knew he had played poorly and he knew that Max would probably win given the situation.His pieces were positioned in such a way that he would have to sacrifice his queen as the only move left to stop a flat out checkmate.Whatever she was going to ask for was worrying him more than he was letting on.He made his move.

Max knew what he was going to do and already decided on what she wanted.She was going to tell him that she wanted a trip to his uncles cabin for an actual vacation—alone time for the two of them to hang out and enjoy each others company without the interference of work.She had been waiting for the right moment to ask him for some time and the pretense of the game and the bet gave it to her.

"Do you know what I want for that," she began seductively.He looked worried.The idea of bearing it all in such a way was completely unappealing to him and his super-ego."I'm thinking to myself if I were Logan would I think that what I'm thinking about is truly worth the queen.Only you'll be able to tell me.I certainly hope its worthy of the queen.Maybe you'll think it's more worthy of the king but we'll see."

"Max…I."

"Logan hear me out first," Max broke in.At that point the game was essentially over.It was down to the black king versus the white king and queen.Max had all the advantage and all the time to drag out her victory."I'm just now wondering what you can do that's a big enough reward for the capture of the queen.Hmmm, maybe you do.Let me think—"She patted her index finger against her lips."Yeah that'd be good, but maybe I should save it for the checkmate.I mean with all the time it'll take and how relaxing it'll be for me…well hopefully for you too--"She feigned consideration for a moment."Yeah, I think it'll be worth it if you're up to it that is."

"Max—"He was more anxious than he had ever been.She laughed.

"I just want to take a trip to your uncles cabin for a weekend of R&R—the R's being for rest and relaxation not recon and retribution."She reached over and patted his hand. "Are you ok?You look flush.What did you think I wanted?"He threw his shirt at her.

"Checkmate!"One shrewdly planned move later and the game was over.Logan's thousand-watt smile could have been seen from miles away.He had managed to out maneuver Max when it counted.His eyes met hers, then drifted to his wrist."It's almost curfew you'd better take off."She watched him circle behind her.She got up and began to put her clothes on slowly as he spoke.He noted that it was only slightly less erotic than watching her take them off."Guess I'll collect later.Besides you look beat right now."He rolled close to the couch."They used to say payback's a bitch.Guess we'll both find out at the cabin.She opened her mouth to speak."Ah, ah, ah…it's that mouth that got you into this position in the first place."She attempted to speak again and he raised his finger over her lips."Keep in mind I still haven't decided what I want."She closed her mouth.

Logan rolled toward he door when she was finished dressing."Sorry if I wore you out I'll remember that in the future.Get some sleep.Goodnight."

When the door was closed, Max smiled and pressed the elevator button./So that's all it takes to get him thinking like a dog./She smiled mischievously./I should let him win more often./

****************************************

A/N -OK, I'm not too happy with this piece and I know this story was out of character but like I said I needed to write a happy story.Just to let everyone know, I am finished with the first few chapters of the sequel to Design.Next week I'm going on a cruise and while at sea, I intend to iron out inconsistencies and then I'll start to post.Feel free to e-mail me with any comments.As always…Review, Review, Review.Thanks.


End file.
